Jingle Bell Rock
by Meredy90
Summary: Sakura and the gang go their separate ways after junior high. But what if she suddenly meets her upperclassmen at a shop? A SasuSaku story


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Story written by: Kiyomi Yamashira

Author's Note:

This is a story with a setting in the modern times. So obviously Sasuke and Sakura will be in the 21st century setting. I hope all you enjoy this fan fiction just as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Jingle Bell Rock**

Sakura was walking quietly on the streets of Konoha, her hands in her comfy mittens as she was wrapped in her favorite pink jacket. She stopped at a particular shop that sold nothing but bells. Sakura peeked at the window and saw two pink bells." _"They will look great with my dress_ she thought to herself as she entered the shop. A young woman greeted her as Sakura scanned through the shelves looking for the two bells she saw. The woman walked towards her with a smile.

"_Can I help you miss?"_ she asked politely

"_Um, yeah. I'm looking for two pink bells I saw earlier."_ Sakura replied smiling

"_Ah, you mean the ones you can attach to a ribbon for a head piece?" _

"_Yes! Those are the ones I want." _

"_Please, follow me they're over here."_ Sakura jumped with joy as she followed the woman. Ino was Sakura's best friend since elementary. She always remembered when she and Ino would be rivals over the silliest things. But when it came with a boy, they swore to respect each other and not to steal each other's boyfriends. Ino had been Sakura's big sister through the years, constantly saving her when she needed it. Sakura smiled as she remembered her loud mouth friend, she really did miss Ino. As Sakura was paying for the two bells, another costumer entered the shop.

"_Welcome sir! Feel free to look around"_ Shizune waved with a smile. Shizune was the name of the clerk. She had short brown hair and wore a black turtle neck with jeans. Shizune reminded Sakura of her old friend Tenten. Probably because of her hair color and the smiles she always wore. But she hasn't seen Tenten after junior high graduation, Tenten pursuit her dream of becoming a known dancer around the world. As Shizune finished wrapping the bells, Sakura glanced at the costumer who went in. He had raven black hair that was in a spiked hairstyle, was wearing a navy blue jacket with black pants and with matching black shoes.

Sakura paused for a moment. She's seen this guy before, she was sure of it. _"I've seen him before. I know he went to the same school as me." _She thought to herself. Sakura went to the man and patted his shoulder lightly to get his attention. As the man turned, his oblivion black eyes pierced to her emerald ones. She gasped when the man looked at her straight on, he was handsome. He had pale skin and most definitely a beautiful facial structure.

"_Did you go to Hidden Leaf High?" _Sakura asked out of the blue.

"_Yes."_ Sakura's heart skipped a beat. His voice was low, velvet, absolutely seductive. Sakura mentally slapped herself on what she was thinking. She looked at the boy more clearly; she could have sworn she saw him at school. If she can recall, he was her upperclassman, a year older than her. Sakura thought long and hard to remember his name and something just snapped.

"_U-Uchiha?"_ Sakura spoke out softly and weakly.

"_Hn?"_ the boy looked back at her confused.

"_Uchiha… you're Uchiha… SASUKE!"_ Sakura exclaimed as she finally remembered his name. Sasuke looked at her oddly and gave a soft sigh. _"Yes I am." _

"_You were my upperclassman. I'm Sakura Haruno from class A-1" _

"_Aah. The honors class." _Sasuke replied remembering a pink haired girl that always sat at the library with him. Sakura felt happy that she got to see Sasuke again, she never admitted it, but she always had a crush on him; and then he suddenly shows up making her realize her old feelings again. Sakura gave up her feelings for him after junior high, but she never expected those feelings would haunt her again. She shook herself and smiled at Sasuke.

"_It's nice to see you! It's been so long. How are you?"_

"_Fine."_ Sasuke replied looking at the bells. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

"_What?"_ Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"_Same as always, a man of little words."_ Sakura remembered him of being quiet and spoke mostly one or two words when he replies. He was this quiet dark prince of the school; all of the girls were throwing themselves at him. But, each and every one of them got rejected by Sasuke.

"_Hn."_ He replied back. _"What are you doing here?" _

"_I could ask the same thing to you Sasuke." _Sakura replied putting a finger on her chin.

"_I'm here because of an errand, you?" _

"_Just bought something for my hair." _

"_For your hair?"_ Sasuke asked raising a brow. Sakura twitched and realized what she said, she blushed but before she could rephrase what she said Sasuke cut her.

"_You go to a bell store to buy something for your hair?" _

"_N-No! It's not what you think! I just saw these two little pink bells and-"_

Sakura paused when she saw Sasuke gave a light chuckle. It was soft enough that only she could hear it. She never saw Sasuke smile before, long along chuckle. Sakura always thought he was this prince of ice that had a black heart and can never change. But maybe she thought wrong; a sudden guilt filled her mind when she misjudged him. _"What kind of person am I?"_ Sakura sulked mentally to herself. While Sakura was still occupied by her thoughts Sasuke already started to go out of the shop. Sakura snapped herself out and ran towards the door seeing a walking Sasuke leaving.

_"Ino has a Christmas party coming up!"_ Sakura yelled. Sasuke stopped on his tracks but didn't look back.

_"It's at the Yamanaka mansion! Seven pm!"_ Sakura continued. _"I'll see you there okay?"_

Sasuke raised his hand and started to walk away. Sakura smiled to herself. _"He's coming!"_ she thought happily. Shizune snickered at Sakura and laughed. Sakura looked back and blushed a deep shade of red.

_"Ah, so you like Uchiha-san."_ Shizune commented

_"I-It's nothing like that! I j-just…"_ Sakura was finding the words to complete her defense but Shizune beat her.

_"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Who knows, maybe Uchiha-san likes you too."_

Sakura couldn't help but blush even more. She walked by a cute coffee shop down the street, as she ordered her drink she was greeted by a very familiar voice.

_"SAKURA! IS THAT YOU?"_ As Sakura turned around, she was hugged by Ino.

_"Ino! Oh my… How are you?"_ Sakura exclaimed hugging her best friend.

_"I'm doing great! OMG it's been so long! I've missed you!"_

Ino and Sakura talked for hours at the coffee shop, telling each other about their life after junior high. Apparently Ino planned on entering the fashion world as a model, while Sakura wanted to become well-known scientist. Ino was this tall slender girl who had long blonde hair that was always tied up into a neat ponytail. She has never been caught leaving the house without wearing anything that was yellow. Ino was the queen of gossip during their high school years, she was updated with every gossip and never missed any.

_"So, are you meeting anyone?"_ Ino asked excitedly

_"Well, no"_ Sakura said in a gloomy tone. Ino made a face and shook her friend.

_"Eh? Are you serious? Why not?"_

_"Well, I guess I haven't seen anyone yet…"_ Sakura blushed when she said it out loud. She remembered the encounter she had with Sasuke earlier.

_"Okay, spill what happened?"_ Ino asked curiously knowing Sakura was the least good hider of emotions.

_"I… well I met this guy at a bell store." _Sakura started.

"_And then what happened? Was he cute? Was he cool?"_

_"He was our upperclassman in junior high."_

Ino gasped and looked at her friend with wide eyes. _"WHO WAS IT?"_

"_Uchiha, Sasuke"_ Sakura started to fidget when she said his name.

"_The Uchiha Sasuke? The most popular boy in school? The prince with the cold heart? THAT Uchiha Sasuke?" _Ino asked in disbelief.

_"Yeah that Sasuke. He was doing an errand."_

_"OMG! I've never heard of the guy after graduation! To think you get to meet him here."_

_"Well he still has his looks until now…. And maybe even…. Upgraded"_

_"Was he THAT hotter? My my, you have some taste Sakura"_

They continued to talk about the meeting until they reached Ino's house. Luckily, Ino's house was a couple of blocks away from Sakura's, they could easily meet other.

_"Well anyway, remember what I said. Go online later! I've got the chance to contact Tenten, Hinata and Temari."_ Ino said as she gave Sakura her e-mail address.

_"I will! See you Ino"_ Sakura replied as she hugged her best friend one last time. Sakura hurriedly went to her room and turned on her laptop. She was surprised Ino already sent her a friend request. "She's fast…" Sakura thought as she clicked accept. A group chat window suddenly popped up and Sakura looked at the online names.

**Gorgeous_Ino:** HEY GIRLS! :D

**Tenten023**: Hey Ino!

**Gorgeous_Ino:** Guess who I saw today!

**SunaMaiden**: Who?

**Gorgeous_Ino:** SAKURA! 8D

**HyuugaHinata:** S-Sakura-san from junior high? o/o

**Tenten023:** The pink haired girl? O.O

**Gorgeous_Ino:** Yes! That Sakura! Hey Sakura! Reply to the chat dammit! D8

Sakura took a deep breath and started to type.

**PinkBlossoms:** I'm here! Geez… don't have to yell. =="

**SunaMaiden:** Haha! Hey there Sakura! It's been a while! :D

**PinkBlossoms:** Sure has Temari!

**Tenten023:** How are you lately? Gosh I haven't heard from you for so long! D:

**PinkBlossoms:** Well, Same old same old, I guess. Nothing really changed, except I let my hair grow longer. :D

**HyuugaHinata:** Hello Sakura-san. It's nice to see you well

**PinkBlossoms:** Hey Hinata! Lolz… you're still shy as ever! :3

They all chatted for a couple of minutes until Sakura raised the question.

**PinkBlossoms:** So… how are your relationships guys?

**Gorgeous-Ino**: Well I'm currently seeing Sai, you know the artistic guy?

**PinkBlossoms:** Yeah I remember him, the most annoying and bastard of a person in the history of Konoha

**Gorgeous-Ino:** A complete GENIUS. ==+

**Tenten023:** LOL XD

**Tenten023:** What did he do now?

**Gorgeous-Ino:** I asked him on how I looked like on my dress and he said the same thing over and over again to all the dresses I wore! He's a bastard… T^T

**SunaMaiden: **There there, well Sai has always been… okay no offense I often think he's retarded.

**Gorgeous-Ino:** None taken. GAWD I KNOW TAT….

**PinkBlossoms:** Okay… continuing on. How about you Tenten?

**Tenten023:** Well… I'm dating… Neji… /

**PinkBlossoms:** Who now?

**Gorgeous-Ino**: Remember our student council president around second semester in junior high? That's him. Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin.

**PinkBlossoms:** Oh! I remember. He had long hair right? :O

**Gorgeous-Ino:** You bet! 8D

**Gorgeous-Ino:** They got together when Tenten did a japanese dance routine for Hinata's father. Well he was impressed and approved of Tenten to be suitable for Neji.

**Tenten023:** Okay now shhhh / no more details Ino D:

**PinkBlossoms: **Haha! XD

**PinkBlossoms**: So, Temari? :3

**SunaMaiden:** Shikamaru.

**PinkBlossoms:** Eh? Really? 8O

**PinkBlossoms:** How did you handle his laziness?

**SunaMaiden:** As long as he wasn't stupid I'm okay. XD

**Tenten023:** Haha! Very true Temari xD

**Gorgeous-Ino:** You can already guess that quiet Hinata is dating….~~~

**HyuugaHinata:** Ino-chan! O/O

**Gorgeous-Ino**: She's going out with Naruto! X3333333

**HyuugaHinata:** /

**PinkBlossoms:** WOW! Really now? Good for you Hinata!

**PinkBlossoms:** I'm jealous~ = . =

Ino started to type everything that happened today. Especially Sakura's meeting with Sasuke. Eventually everyone talked until 1am. Everyone said their goodnight's and went off to bed. Sakura closed her laptop and brushed her hair before finally calling it a night. She looked into the mirror, seeing her reflection. Sakura saw the difference on how she looked when she was still in junior high. It was so different; Sakura used to have short hair and always wore pants and t-shirts. But now, she wore skirts and blouses. Sakura laughed at herself, _"I changed that much huh?"_ she spoke out.

As Sakura was about to lie on her bed, she saw something under her covers. It was a black box with a blue ribbon on it. Sakura curiously opened it and gasped on what she saw. It was a bracelet with beautiful charms on it. As she tried it on her wrist, the bells on the bracelet started to jingle. Light jingling noises filled her room; she smiled and looked at the card.

**You're still annoying as ever.**

**-Sasuke**

Sakura couldn't help but laugh; she admired the bracelet until she actually fell asleep. Hearing the soft jingling sounds of the bells.

My, what a happy dream she had for Christmas~

* * *

**Author's Note: **I cannot believe this story is longer than my Silken White Mask chapter 1

OTL. But anyway! Just a little story I made for a little seasonal cheers!


End file.
